<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stringbean and the Wolf by LadyAhiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646127">The Stringbean and the Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru'>LadyAhiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the trials and tribulations of Dagger, the herbalist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Gen, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Sharing Body Heat, Snow Storm, Snowed In, Strangers to Friends to Something, Wolf Pack, cuddling for warmth, part 2 of a series, the slowest slow build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagger is slowly getting used to being sorta part of the pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert (The Witcher) &amp; Reader, Witchers &amp; Male Reader, Wolf Pack &amp; Male Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the trials and tribulations of Dagger, the herbalist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stringbean and the Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An untrained eye would maybe think that Jaskier the bard was dainty when in reality he was strong and buff, almost as tall as the Witchers and could run for miles without issue. Clever tailoring and postures made him seem way smaller and skinnier than he was until it was to late and he punched someone in the face for insulting Witchers.</p><p>Now Dagger on the other hand had no such hidden muscles. Before his mother had died, she had assured him that he would grow out of his long limbs and become lean, almost ten years later he was still waiting for it. He was tall, maybe an inch or so short than Jaskier, who himself was only an inch shorter than the Witchers, but where the bard was bulky and buff Dagger was just skinny and bony. Long and thig, like a-</p><p>“Yo, Stringbean!”</p><p>Sighing Dagger looked up at Lambert who came rushing into the main courtyard.</p><p>“I am accompanying you on your supply run!”</p><p>Dagger nodded; he had assumed as much.</p><p>Even though his greenhouse was home to a vast variety of plants, somethings where better collected directly from the woods, even in the midst of winter and he knew one of the Witchers would be made sure he would not get himself eaten by a hungry wolf pack, of the literal variety.</p><p>“You got the short straw?”</p><p>“Sure, thing Stringbean!”</p><p>In reality, Lambert and his brothers had had a heated discussion who could spend the day with Dagger in the woods. Jaskier had finally had enough and suggestion that they would draw straws, the winner being able to accompany the herbalist for today, which is what they had settled with.</p><p>Lambert was glad, not just that he had won but he also was not a big fan of fighting with his family. He preferred it when everyone was in a good and happy mood and taken care of. Not that would stop him from teasing them, that was just how he showed his love but he did not like it when they truly disagreed on something.</p><p>He had been uneasy when Geralt had first brought his bard, not happy to have a new pack member introduced to the Keep but now he loved Jaskier as much as the others and he wished that Dagger would also truly become part of the wolf pack.</p><p>The herbalist still spent some nights alone in his own rooms, and it made the youngest Witcher sad to not have the young human at his side every night. He would love to say something but Jaskier had instructed him to give the human time to understand the Wolf Packs customs better and not rush him and even if it pained him to say it the bard was usually right about such things.</p><p>“You got everything you need to collect your plants?”</p><p>Nodding, Dagger wrapped the large wool Scarf that Geralt had knitted him last week, tighter around his neck and torso. He was already shivering and not at all happy to leave the warm refuge of his rooms but what needed to be done, needed to be done.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go.”</p><p>Nodding along Lambert followed, silently, always a step behind Dagger whose gentle footsteps looked like he was almost dancing. Lambert huffed under his breath, watching the young human closely but not saying a word, not wanting to distract the other from his search for herbs.</p><p>Dagger loved snow. He did not care for the cold of it mind you but he loved the crunchy sound it made under his boots, the way It glistened in the midday sun, the way an untouched forest path looked peaceful and calm in the crisp air and light.</p><p>He did have to disturb the calmness to dig for roots he needed and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth.</p><p>“You need any help Stringbean?”</p><p>“No, I am an adult! I don’t need help.”</p><p>Being barely eighteen Dagger was aware how ridiculous he sounded but he had no chill when it came to Lambert. Bad enough to have a little bit of a crush on all the Witchers and their bard, but Lambert just was the worst of the bunch, constantly teasing and joking around.</p><p>Sighing heavily Lambert shrugged and fought the urge to call the herbalist kiddo since he was aware that he in the other Wolfs longed to properly make him one of the pack starting by kissing him senseless.</p><p>“Look, Stringbean. I got it. You are a strong, independent herbalist who needs no Witcher. That said. If you need someone helping you dig. I am your man.”</p><p>Nodding Dagger kept digging until he could cut the roots he was looking for and put them in his small wicker basket, that he had brought along. When he was happy with the amount of root he nodded and started to walk deeper into the forest.</p><p>“Stringbean? Look there is a storm coming, we should head back to the keep.”</p><p>Sighing the herbalist looked up to where the sky had darkened with heavy clouds, the wind rising hard and swirling frozen air around him.</p><p>“I need to at least get some of the deep moss before we go back. If it freezes, I won’t be able to get some in weeks and I need it for your healing potions. The rest can wait thought.”</p><p>Lambert weighed their options and finally nodded. “Okay, lets hurry.”</p><p>Grateful Dagger nodded and started to stomp off deeper into the forest, Lambert quickly following him behind. The snow was howling by now and by the time Dagger had found a promising spot of dark green deep moss to scrape off he was shaking from being cold so hard Lambert had to reach over to steady his hands.</p><p>“Come one, we need to find a spot to wait for the storm to calm down.”</p><p>Too cold to answer Dagger did not protest when Lambert picked him up into his arms bridal style, the wicker basket secured onto the young man’s lap, and stalked off further north where he knew of some small caves. He put Dagger down inside one and covered the entrance with his own coat before making a small fire.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer Lambert pulled the trembling herbalist on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, running his warm hands all over his chest and arms to get him to warm up.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Yea-yeah. I….sorry….”</p><p>“Do not apologize.”</p><p>“But…we could have made it back if I-“</p><p>“So what? You were right insisting on getting the moss.” Lambert hugged the man tighter and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“You are a great herbalist Dagger. Don’t apologize for doing your job. I am here to make sure you are safe while you do it, so we have to maybe stay a while here. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”</p><p>Shaking his head Dagger smiled and brought one of his cold hands up to cup Lambert's cheek. “I…. thank you. I am fine.”</p><p>Smiling and without thinking, Lambert leaned down and pressed his lips very gently and softly against Daggers who in return blushed hard and sighed heavily.</p><p>“Uhm.. so….” Lambert was in danger to blush himself so he quickly changed the topic.</p><p>“So…why the name Dagger?”</p><p>The herbalists head had slumped down against the Witchers chest and Lambert's hands draw small circles on his back.</p><p>“Dagger?”</p><p>There was no answer and when the youngest Witcher looked down he found the young herbalist softly snoring against his neck. Smiling he stole one more kiss before closing his own eyes for a quick nap. He could always ask again the next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>